


I'll Be A Better Man Than All Of You

by Akiragane



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Because comedy, Crossover, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I'll make a man out of you, Lowkey a Musical, Mulan AU, Slightly different version of Mulan, Strelitzia is Mushu, Sue Me Disney, Swearing, Violence, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Zero Two is a girl that just wants what's best for her family. When her dad is forced to go to war despite his old age, she cuts her hair and takes his place. What she doesn't expect is to end up fighting for life, love, and all of Japan.Darling in the Franxx crossover with Mulan.
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Bring Honor To Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wanted to do one of these Disney crossovers and I literally spun a wheel to decide and this is what it came up with. Don't judge me, I actually think it would end up pretty good. But we'll have to see.
> 
> Also, this won't just be a fic which is a repeat of the movie while replacing the characters, Nah, we're gonna have actually character development and adjustments made to the script to fit the fandom.
> 
> A good example of one of these kinds of fics that I HIGHLY recommend is 'Part of Your World' by heimai. It's a Naruto/Little Mermaid crossover and the author does a FANTASTIC job setting up the worlds around each other and they are everything I strive to be with this fic.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The guards were standing attentive at the top of the wall. It was a calm night, and the warriors were to make sure it stayed that way.

But unfortunately, that's not how it played out.

A grappling hook anchored itself into the wall. A guard looked at it funny, but his eyes widened when he saw more pop up.

The people started climbing up and the guard ran to alert the other people on the wall. The second he got to the ladder someone cut it so it broke under him. He looked down at the person in blue and black armor as he scrambled to get up under a broken ladder. Once he arrived at the top and grab a torch someone dropped in front of him. They took off their hood to reveal a muscular man with white-blind eyes, blue face painting, and black greasy hair falling over his face.

Klax, leader of the Huns and the most deadly man in all of Japan.

The guard grunted as he threw the torch into the pot of oil. Others started burning up, signaling danger. "Now all of Japan will know you're here." the guard said, triumphant.

Klax smirked and grabbed the guard by the throat. "Good." he snarled and snapped the guard's neck.

...

"Patience... Manners... " Zero Two wrote the notes on her arm. "Punctuality!"

The bell rang and she jumped up. "Oh shit, I'm late!" she said and ran over to the garden.

She grabbed a bag of birdseed, cut it open, and tossed it to the chickens, and started running to the temple, where Dr. Franxx was praying to their ancestors. He walked out and Zero Two ran into him. She smiled and gifted him a cup of tea. "Thank you, Zero Two," Dr. Franxx said and sipped it.

"You remember what the doctor said, two cups of tea in the morning and two cups at night. I want you to get better," she said.

Dr. Franxx cupped her face with his hand. "I know you do, and that's why you need to go to the matchmaker and find a husband." 

Zero Two pouted. "Don't remind me, I'm going I'm going."

She waved to Dr. Franxx one last time before running to the stables and jumped on her pure white horse, heading into the city. 

...

Nana tapped against her wrist waiting for Zero Two. "Where is that girl?" she mumbled to herself.

A little cricket she always kept next to her chirped up. Her name was Ikuno, and she was very sweet for a little bug.

At that moment the pink-haired girl herself rode right in front of the salon Nana was waiting at and jumped off her horse. She rose her arms up in triumph, hay sticking out of her hair. "I'm here!" she exclaimed.

Nana gave her one of her Mom Looks. Zero Two shrank down. "Where have you been?" she asked, picking the hay out of her hair.

Zero Two rolled her eyes. "I had to finish up some things and give Papa his tea. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Nana coffee and dragged the girl inside. "We have a bath running. Undress and hop in," she commanded.

Zero Two groaned but did as she was told. She stepped into the cold water, shivering, and felt two beauty ladies messing with her hair. One of them touched her horns and she waved them off. "Is this really necessary?" she asked.

Nana walked over to her and clicked her tongue. "Unfortunately, it is. You want to impress the matchmaker, don't you?"

"I don't see why I need a husband anyways. I can manage all by myself."

She was pulled out of the bath, dried off, and dressed in a blue and pink kimono that was too tight on her. When she complained about it, Nana just chuckled. "I told you to lay off the honey."

Her hair was tied up in a tight bun that was _this_ close to pulling out her hair entirely and her face was painted with makeup that seemed like someone slapped frosting on her face.

Right before she was set to go, Nana made some adjustments. Stuffed an apple in her mouth, put a pendant into the waist ribbon, gave her jade beads, and let Ikuno hop into her outfit for one more bit of good luck. "Now, please. Don't mess it up," she whispered and sent her to the matchmaker.

There were four other girls Zero Two didn't recognize. They were all dressed like her, slightly different. She gulped, praying that whoever she would be paired up with would be able to handle her and wasn't super expecting off her. If he was then she might just run away. The girls walked to the matchmaker's headquarters and congregated in a half-circle. Zero Two held her breath as the matchmaker, a lady known only as her code numbers, 007. She looked at the five girls and announced the first name. "Zero Two?"

The pinklette smiled and raised a hand. "Present," she said.

007 clicked her tongue. "Do not speak without being spoken to." she hissed.

Zero Two narrowed her eyes. "But you did speak to me," she stated.

007 hushed her and motioned for her to head inside. 

...

Zero Two wanted to take off all her makeup and clothes, it was so hot and stuffy in here. A blazing fire in the middle of the room with a teapot hanging over it. Oh great, more tea.

007 pointed to the chair and table. Zero Two sat down as lady-like as she could stomach. 007 sacked her shoulder with her fan. "Sit straight." she scolded.

Zero Two grunted and straightened up. 007 looked her over once and started writing more. "Too skinny, too tall, and too big breasts," she mumbled to herself.

Zero Two crossed her arms. She hated comments like that about her body, what, she wasn't attractive enough for a husband? She wished that was the case.

007 placed the pot of tea in front of her. "Now, pour," she commanded.

Zero Two began to do as she was told. Ikuno popped into her collar, watching, making little cricket sounds. "Now, I'll ask you a few questions." 007 said when Zero Two was done pouring the tea into the two cups. "How old are you?"

"19," she replied.

"You're old. Men don't like women over 16."

Zero Two felt her fingers tighten around her cup. "I'm sorry, we weren't able to get an appointment with you until I was this age," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't talk back." 007 snapped.

Zero Two clenched her jaw. "Now, your code is 002, correct?" 007 resumed her questions.

She nodded. "Okay, do you have a given name?"

A shake of the head. "Most people just call me Zero Two," she replied.

The people of this country were given code numbers so there would be a way to track the different kinds of people. Native Japanese were given numbers 010 and above. Those who were mixes were given numbers 001 through 009. If someone with a code died the next baby born would be given that code. Not many people were born in Japan with any more than a drop of foreign blood here. Zero Two was one of those kinds of people. So was the matchmaker, who was half-American. The difference was that Zero Two didn't know what else she had in her veins.

"Then, 002. Are you dating anyone that I should consider as a match for you?"

Zero Two wanted to yell. As if she could keep a partner for more than a few days. The second someone kisses her they find out. She's crazy. "No ma'am," she said quietly.

"Speak up, dear."

"I said no."

007 wrote this down and stood up. "I'll consider all the data I've gathered and find you a husband so you can bring honor to your family. Not sure what good that'll do Dr. Franxx anyways."

007 started to walk out but was drenched in hot tea. She whipped around to see Zero Two with the pot in her hand. "What did you say?" she demanded.

Ikuno was chirping at her to stop. 007 snorted. "Zero Two, this is unacceptable behavior. You really think you'll be able to keep a suitable husband f you lash out like that?"

Zero Two growled and gave her a glare. "Father is not going to die, not on my watch. I don't want to hear you talking bad about my family ever again, you hear me?!" she shouted.

"You don't have the right to talk to me like that. All I was doing was stating facts, Ze-"

Zero Two pushed her into the fire and ran out.

...

Zero Two ran into Nana, Ikuno chirping like a madman. "Zero Two, what happened?" Nana asked.

And that's when the matchmaker came barreling out, ass on fire, makeup streaming down her face, clothing wet and stained with tea, screaming bloody murder. "You may look like a bride, but you'll never bring your family honor!" she shouted and ran into a trough to put out herself.

Nana looked down at the pinklette. "Zero Two?"

"I wanna go home." she murmured.

Nana sighed. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this first chapter seemed kind of rushed, I promise I'll even things out in the later chapters.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Two questions her ability as a woman, and then people come to deliver some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo.  
> Welcome back!  
> I should really rewatch Mulan before I write on this anymore. But I really hope this is all making sense and is going at a good pace. If anyone has an constructive criticism then please tell me, anything to help me make my stories better. :))  
> Enjoy the chapter.

Zero Two let Nana ride on her house while they went back to her house. Ikuno chirped occasionally on her shoulder. Zero Two didn't feel like crying, she just didn't want to disappoint Dr. Franxx, after all, she knew he'd be upset at her for lashing out like that.

They arrived and Nana hopped off, walking into the house. Zero Two felt a pitter of rain on her head. Nana gestured into the house. Zero Two shook her head. "I'll be in in a minute." She assured.

Nana looked concerned but didn't press the subject. Zero Two put her house away in the stables and then walked down to the little stream near her house, leading up to the gazebo with candles for the people in their family who she'd never met but knew they were dead. Dr. Franxx made little dolls for them each. One of them wasn't reflecting anyone, but it was there as a little piece for Zero Two. He'd made it when she had been adopted into the family, and she put it here.

She saw her reflection in a little mirror at the gazebo. She lifted her sleeve, attempting to wipe the makeup off, only succeeding in smudging it. She huffed and stepped out into the rain, letting the water wash most of it off, dunking her head in the stream to get off the rest. She ripped her long hair out of its bun, letting the wet mass of hair stick to her face and drip into the stream.

"Why can't I be a perfect daughter?! Why aren't I able to bring honor to our family?!" she shouted into the water.

Of course, the only response was the plop of raindrops hitting the ground.

Eventually, she headed inside. Dr. Franxx was waiting for her. She wouldn't look at him. "Zero Two," he whispered.

She finally made eye contact with him, except she wouldn't break a glare. Dr. Franxx smiled and pulled out an umbrella. "Walk with me." he requested.

Zero Two should've denied. However, she found herself under the other half of the umbrella, walking with her guardian through the little field behind their house, near a soaked cherry blossom tree. "You do know how these trees work, don't you, Zero Two?" Dr. Franxx asked.

Zero Two shook her head. "They are planted as a seed, and no one cares who planted the seed, and if they do, then they are looking too much at the seed and not the tree itself. But when the tree grows it will sprout beautiful petals. However, not all trees grow at the same rate, and it may take one tree longer than another to sprout its flowers, and sometimes even longer to produce fruit."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zero Two asked.

"I'm saying you just haven't reached your full potential yet, darling," he explained.

Darling. Zero Two smiled at the word. She had never heard that word before. Was it a nickname? For someone you loved? Would she call her future spouse 'darling'? She swore to herself she would.

"And... when will I grow up and reach this 'full potential'?" she asked.

Dr. Franxx clicked his tongue. "Who knows? But once you do, I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful tree in the whole woods."

Zero Two laughed at that. "Thank you, father." she hugged him. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Dr. Franxx hugged her back. "I know Zero Two. Hey, look. The rain is clearing."

The rain indeed was lifting, and so was the despair in Zero Two's heart.

\--

Of course, the next day had to come with dread.

Zero Two woke up to the sound of loud bells and horse hooves hitting the ground in loud _clops_. She turned over, pushing the mess of her hair out of her eyes, and saw her family rushing out to the front of their house.

So she kicked off her sheets and got dressed as quickly as possible and ran to the front. Ikuno hopped in her clothes as she did so.

Zero Two ran next to Nana and watched as three horses, carrying one man each, walked down the road. The middle one spoke up. "The Klax warriors have invaded Japan," he announced.

Confused and terrified screams echoed across the road. Zero Two hid behind Nana. Her people were in the country now... this wasn't a good thing. They would recognize her as one of their own on the spot. "A war has started. Therefore one man from each family must go to war." the announcer said. "I'll be passing out scrolls in invitation."

The two other men started giving scrolls to the other men. One of them tried to give one to Dr. Franxx. Zero Two jumped in front of him. "Don't send him to war! He's too sick to fight, he'll surely die!" she exclaimed.

The soldier pushed her aside. Then he handed the scroll to Dr. Franxx. "Tell your daughter to stay in line." he scowled and continued his business.

Nana helped Zero Two up. Dr. Franxx stared at the scroll in his hand. "Well then, I guess there isn't any avoiding it then," he mumbled.

Zero Two let a terrified expression cross her face. "You aren't- You can't!" she shouted.

Dr. Franxx smiled at her. "I have to, darling."

\--

Zero Two didn't show up for dinner.

And it was raining again. Whoop-di-doo.

She was sitting on the little bridge in her garden, in a depressive state. She looked up to see Nana with an umbrella and a sad smile. "Zero Two, you should really come inside. You'll catch a cold."

Zero Two returned to looking at the water. "The only person I've ever looked up to as a father figure is going to die, and he's going so _willingly_. I don't want to go inside. I want to be alone."

Nana sighed. "None of us want him to go. But it's on direct orders from Emperor Papa. It's not like you can go in place of him." she said.

Then Zero Two's eyes lit up. She kept her mouth shut, for fear of letting out the plan brewing in her mind. Nana sat down beside her. "Just, pray for him, and maybe he'll make it back," Nana said, putting her hand on Zero Two's shoulder.

Ikuno chirped from Zero Two's pocket, and Zero Two just nodded. "Okay, I'll pray he'll stay in good health for the duration of the war." Zero Two said.

Nana smiled, then stood up, leaving the umbrella with Zero Two. The pinklette waited until she entered the house, then stood up and walked to the little gazebo with Dr. Franxx's creations. He was the man who took her in when everyone else rejected her. The one who didn't look at her ethnicity instead looked at _her._ She wasn't going to let that man exit her life like that.

She put her hands together and bowed. "I ask that you forgive my actions, for I'm about to do something no woman has ever done. I'll be risking my life, and I ask for security in this time of risk. Thank you for your time."

Ikuno chirped in curiosity. Zero Two stood up to her full height, carefully touching the little horns on her head. "It's time," she mumbled to herself.

She walked into the house. Everyone was in bed. She crept to the room where Dr. Franxx's old armor and weapons where. Zero Two picked up the sword and held it to her hair. Everyone would know she was a woman if she didn't cut it.

She sliced her pink hair off and tied it all into a small cloth for later. She tied it in a way that was both masculine and hiding her horns, so no one would know of her origins. Then she put on the armor and walked outside with her father's scroll in hand.

She was going to take his place and fight in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write and I don't know why.
> 
> Also, Zero Two with, like, Sakura-short hair? Yes, please.


	3. Strelitzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to perceive the 'ancestors' so I made them each posses a Franxx. Hope that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs in this chapter, just Strelitzia being a Mushu.

Strelitzia woke up and cracked her neck. "Ah, fuck. Somethin' bad happened, didn't it?"

The other Franxx's were already awake. They were talking amongst themselves. Strelitzia just pouted and listened in. She knew the others wouldn't join her in with what was going on, they didn't see her as a real protector.

"We can't let her go off on her own!" Genista spoke, clearing worried about something. "She won't lat a day! And if they find out she's Klax, or if she's a woman, she's dead!"

Strelitzia froze. Something happened with Zero Two? She was in danger? Delphinium tried to calm Genista down. "Genista, she's not going to die. We just have to send someone to stop her."

"Well, who are we gonna send?" Argentea shouted. "She's not going to listen to us! She'll freak out and kick us to the side!"

Strelitzia was growing increasingly more worried. She wanted more than anything to help her friend, Zero Two was always so very kind to always pray to her as well as the others since she was given to Zero Two as a child. So, she mustered up her courage and walked towards the others. "Hey, I want to try to go after her." She offered.

The others stared at her, some in disgust, others in pity. But Delphinium stared with a thinking face. "I'm the one who's the closest to Zero Two. If anyone can convince her, it's me." she continued.

The others still didn't look convinced. Delphinium, however, stood up and walked over to Strelitzia, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Do you really believe you can bring her back?" she asked.

Strelitzia nodded. "I'm asking you to believe in me."

She had a fire in her eyes that was pure determination. She had to save Zero Two, that would be her purpose here. Delphinium decided that was good enough. "Alright, I trust you."

The others were shocked. Delphinium quieted them down. "Bring her home." She told Strelitzia.

The little robot nodded and headed off. When she got outside she noticed a little cricket at the entrance of the house. She seemed to be waiting for something. Strelitzia walked up to her. "Hey, are you waiting for Zero Two?" she asked.

The cricket nodded. Strelitzia smiled. "I'm going to get her, wanna come with me?"

At that, the cricket jumped up in joy and chirped in agreement. "Alright, then, let's go!" Strelitzia said, scooping up the cricket and placing her on her shoulder. "Off to go get our lady!"

\--

Zero Two was terrified to go into the training camp. She could get recognized as either a female or a klaxian. She was screwed if either of those things revealed her. She'd be dead.

She looked at her horse, who was lazily eating grass. She sat down on the ground and buried her face in her arms. Was she really doing the right thing here? Would she actually be able to fight in order to save Dr. Franxx?

She sat up. There were no 'ifs' for this. She had to do this. She had to protect her dad. That she swore.

Right behind her, a burst of flames lit up. "ZERO TWO!" a distorted voice shouted.

Zero Two yelped. Her horse jumped up and weighed. A large shadow with flames around it popped up. "I AM THE GODDESS OF WAR, AND I AM HERE TO TELL YOU TO RETURN HOME THIS INSTANT, OR YOU WILL DIE A GRUESOME, HORRIBLE DEATH!"

Zero Two blinked. Goddess of war? What the fuck? "Uh, Ms. Goddess. I can't go back now. I have to do this." she replied.

"THEN YOU HAVE CHOSEN, DEATH!"

The figure jumped on the rock she was behind. Zero Two's mouth dropped open. Strelitzia was standing there, arms folded across her torso. Ikuno jumped up next to her. "Zero Two, as your protector I cannot advise you to continue any further," Strelitzia spoke. "I'm just doing this to protect you!"

Zero Two blinked, looked between Ikuno and Strelitzia, then squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. "I'm going crazy." she murmured.

Strelitzia got mad at that. "HEY! I'm just trying to tell you how to NOT commit utter suicide! Otherwise, you will bring dishonor to your family!"

Ikuno chirped in agreement. Zero Two groaned. "I don't care about _honor_ when my father's life is at stake," she replied. "Now either you come with me or leave me alone."

Strelitzia sighed. She looked at Zero Two with an exasperated expression, then threw her hands up in defeat. "FINE! The guys are gonna hate me for this. First of all, I don't believe for a second you'll know how to act like a guy, so I might as well help you out in that aspect." she said.

Zero Two cocked her head. "I think I can manage that much," she said.

Strelitzia shook her head vigorously and snuck under Zero Two's clothes and popped into her collar. "C'mere, Ikuno," she said.

Ikuno hopped on Zero Two's shoulder. "Alright, first things first, let's head down there."

Zero Two smiled. "Thanks, Strelitzia," she said.

Strelitzia rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, thank me when you save Japan."

And with that, Zero Two grabbed her horse and headed down the hill to the training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, had a lot of fun with this chapter.


	4. I'll Make A Man Out Of You Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presenting everyone's favorite Mulan song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back!
> 
> I'm really trying to stick with this however it's kind of hard since names are difficult with this series, and I don't always have to motivation to write on this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> :))

Zero Two walked into the camp, terrified.

"Alright, just listen to me and you'll be good to go," Strelitzia whispered to her. Ikuno chirped in agreement.

Zero Two rolled her eyes. "I think I got it," she whispered and walked around. She saw so many men, more than she probably had been exposed to in her life. As she walked by she noticed a large pot of rice that a chef was giving out to people. She got so distracted that she didn't even watch where she was going. She ran right into somebody.

"HEY! Watch it!" the short person yelled at her. She stepped back, and the guy was giving her the major stink eye. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked.

A larger gentleman walked over to him, slightly panicking. "Zorome! Please don't yell at people." he pleaded with him.

Zorome stuck his tongue out at Zero Two. "This loser bumped into me! He's the rude one!" he growled.

Zero Two snarled. She didn't say anything though, slightly afraid her voice would give her away. A young man clapped a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Sorry about our friend here," he said, smiling. "I'm Goro, that's Zorome and Futoshi."

The fat man named Futoshi waved, while Zorome just huffed. Zero Two broke a crooked smile. Strelitzia poked out of her jacket just enough so she could whisper to her, "Push 'em."

Zero Two cleared her throat. "Uh, hello. It's nice to meet you three. But if you'll excuse me I really have to get to reg-"

She bumped into someone else. And they bumped into someone, and it went like dominos until the rice pot was completely tipped over and spilling onto the grass. She cringed. Someone jumped up and punched someone else in the face, thinking it was him who started the fight.

Soon enough everyone was in a fistfight.

"Oh shit." Zero Two mumbled.

\--

"Me and the main troops will intercept the Klax Warriors here." Hachi pointed to the map. "While you'll stay here and train the new recruits."

Hiro stared at his commander. "Are... are you serious?" he asked excitedly. "You trust me with that?"

Mitsuru snorted. Hiro's second-in-command and self-proclaimed 'rival' of his. "I hardly think he's suited for-"

"Mitsuru, this isn't up for debate." Hachi interrupted. Mitsuru shut his mouth. "Anyways, we'll send for help if need be, but I'm sure everything will go smoothly from here. I trust you, Hiro."

Hachi handed Hiro a katana, the kind that was given to the captains of the army. Hiro lightly brushed his fingers over the top. "Captain." he mouthed to himself, then he looked back at Hachi, smiling with a look of determination in his eyes. "I won't let you down, general!"

Hachi nodded once and stood up. "Time for you to meet to newbies," he said, opening the side of the tent and letting Hiro and Mitsuru step out...

... right into an all-out brawl. Mitsuru looked at it with disgust, while Hiro looked with confusion. How... exactly did this happen? He cleared his throat and clapped his hands loudly, causing everyone to stop. "Hey! Who started this?" he yelled.

Everyone got out of the pile and pointed to a pink-haired lad, all harmonizing, "He did!"

Hiro stepped forward. The man looked up at him, squeaked, then stood up. "Um, hi?" he said.

Hiro crossed his arms. "Soldier, what's your name?"

"Name?" he asked.

"Yes, your name."

The man blinked a few times, thought hard, and even seemed to be listening to someone, whispering to himself, before finally settling on, "Darling! My name is Darling!" he choked out with a smile.

Hiro cocked his head. "Right then, Darling, can I see your scroll?" he held out his hand.

Darling nodded and slipped the scroll out of his pocket, handing it to Hiro. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. "You're Werner Franxx's son?" he asked.

Mitsuru scoffed. "I didn't know he had a son," he noted.

Darling scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, he doesn't really like to talk about me..." he trailed off.

Hiro nodded once, folded up the scroll, and handed it back to Darling. Then he walked through the field. The rice pot was completely tipped over and had spilled out everywhere. Hiro sighed. "Right, because of your buddy Darling over here, you all will be spending the rest of the afternoon picking up every single grain of rice from the grass."

Everyone groaned. Hiro laughed out loud to himself. "Oh, don't worry, the real training is only beginning..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2 will be up soon. The chapter was getting long and I didn't want it to go on and on, promise it'll be worth the wait.


	5. I'll Make A Man Out Of You Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get down to the actual song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of where the plot begins to differ from the original, you'll see why.
> 
> So anyways, how you all doing?

The next morning Zero Two was awoken by Strelitzia banging a gong in her face. She pulled the covers over her head and Strelitzia pulled them right off again. "You gotta get up, _Darling_. Training begins in ten minutes ya gotta be ready!"

Zero Two sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why do we have to wake up so early?" she asked as Ikuno placed a bowl of rice drizzled with honey in front of her.

Strelitzia shrugged. "Beats me. Now get up and get dressed! If you wanna save Japan you need to train like everyone else, and even harder since you're a girl!"

Zero Two glared at her. She sat up and began changing as quickly as she could. "I'll be a better man than any of those boys out there, watch me Strelitzia."

The little robot smiled. "There we go, that's the spirit, hun. Go out there and make me proud!"

Zero Two tied up her hair and stepped out of the tent. Strelitzia and Ikuno jumped in her collar and sat with her as she walked to the training site. When she arrived pretty much everyone was standing up in a line, waiting for the captain to come out and give them orders. Zero Two stood next to Goro, who smiled at her. "There you are, Darling. How are you today?" he asked.

"As well as I can be," she replied. "I'm certainly intrigued as to what the captain has planned for us today."

Goro let out a nervous laugh. "You and me both," he said.

That moment the main tent flaps opened to reveal Hiro and Mitsuru. Hiro walked out toward everyone with a smile. "Good morning, soldiers!"

"Good morning sir!" they chanted back.

Hiro clapped his hands. "Alright, today we're going to start with something pretty difficult. I hope you all are ready."

"Yes sir!"

Zero Two didn't have the energy to reply, she just mouthed the chants back. Hiro took off his jacket and Zero Two couldn't help but stare. He was beautiful, albeit smaller than her. She watched as Mitsuru pulled out a box from his coat. Hiro pulled out a crossbow from behind him and aimed the arrow at Zero Two. She didn't even flinch. Then he aimed it at a particularly high pole and shot it. The arrow lodged in the top. "Alright, who wants to go get that arrow for me?"

Zorome scoffed. "C'mon, dude. THAT'S difficult?!"

Hiro smirked. "I see we have a volunteer."

Zorome blinked, then scowled. "Ugh fine," he grumbled as he made his way to the pole. "I'll get your stupid arrow."

Just as he was rubbing his hands to climb up the pole, Hiro interrupted him. "Wait just one moment," he said.

"What is it this time?!"

Mitsuru brought the box to Zorome and opened it. He took out two heavy weights and tied them to Zorome's wrists, making him fall to the ground. "One represents discipline, and the other represents honor. You need both to retrieve the arrow." Mitsuru said with a smirk.

Zorome struggled to stand up, already out of breath. "Really?! Ha! These aren't even that heavy! Easy peasy!"

He dragged himself up to the pole and attempted to climb it. He didn't even get up onto it before crashing down. Zero Two tried not to laugh.

One by one each of the soldiers put the weights on their wrists and tried to climb up the pole and get the arrow. No one even came close. And then it was Zero Two's turn. Hiro handed her the weights. "Let's see what you can do, Darling."

Zero Two grabbed them. They were heavy, but not as heavy as some of the bags of chicken feed or flour she's had to carry before. she wrapped them around one wrist and looked up at the pole, developing a strategy. She stepped back. She'd have to run up it at first, maybe halfway, then... she looked down at the weights. Maybe these things could be useful to her.

She backed up even further. Then she started running. She stepped on the pole and started jumping up it she got a little more than halfway then held the weights in both her hands, wrapping them around the pole and shuffling up. She got up in a little over a minute.

There were gasps from the soldiers on the ground, some were even cheering. Zero Two sat on the top of the pole and ripped the arrow out of the wood, then she threw it down to Hiro, smiling wide and bright. "How was that?!" she yelled down.

Mitsuru had his mouth agape, confused and surprised. Hiro was mirroring her smile and applauding. "Good job, Darling," he yelled back. 

She giggled to herself and Strelitzia popped out of her collar. "Damn, you're more of a man than anyone down there."

"It's a combination of my heritage and strength built up from doing the chores around the house. Plus I took the time to think instead of just going for it."

Strelitzia gave her a head pat of approval. "I think you're going to do just fine here," she remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember how Zero Two was more experienced and stronger/faster than most of squad 13? Yeah, that's this.


	6. We Can Run Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Two adjusts to military life and then here comes the ever famous bathing scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, I've risen from the dead.
> 
> My eye hurts so much right now and I don't know why.
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying so far!

Zero Two wasn't one to brag, but it was safe to assume she was probably the best man amongst all these boys. She was naturally athletic and actually thought about things before rushing into them. A lot of the soldiers looked up to her, wondering how on earth a man with pink hair could be this manly.

They suspected nothing.

The only one that ever gave any indication that they knew, and it was more like a constant 'is he... no, he couldn't be' that Zero Two could see was from Mitsuru. He would stare at her for an uncomfortable amount of time before she acknowledged it or simply stared back.

However, training was getting tiring, and everyone needs to bath once in a while, but Zero Two couldn't go to the communal baths otherwise everyone would see her and either execute her on the sight, or they would try to blackmail her with sex. Zero Two wasn't keen on either of those. Boys were so gross sometimes.

Instead, she opted to bath in a nearby pond. Strelitzia expressed her concerns multiple times, Zero Two did it anyways.

"I'm just saying what if someone sees you?! Not just your... things... but what about your horns?! They'll all know you're klax!" she stressed as Zero Two undressed.

Zero Two tossed her shirt on Strelitzia. "Relax, no one will see me. And I'm keeping my hair tied up," she replied.

Strelitzia shoved the shirt oof of herself before getting splashed with water as Zero Two hopped into the pond. She groaned. Ikuno cocked her head at the tiny machine. Strelitzia waved her off. Zero Two lightly scrubbed herself down with the small bar of soap she stole from the bath house. Strelitzia watched carefully for anyone who could've come and discovered her secret.

"Alright, that's enough. Get out." Strelitzia growled.

Zero Two just smiled and shook her head. Strelitzia groaned. "This is a matter of life or death, woman! Do you not realize that?!"

Zero Two stopped all of a sudden. She tilted her head up them scrambled up and wrapped her towel around herself like a cape. Strelitzia heard it too, footsteps. Strelitzia hid with Ikuno behind the bushes as Zero Two tried to find the bandages she used to bind her chest but froze when she saw who was walking towards her.

Hiro stepped out behind the tree and stopped in his tracks when he saw Zero Two. "Darling... what are you doing here?" he asked.

Zero Two blinked. "Uh... taking a bath..." she mumbled.

"Why aren't you using the bathhouse?" Hiro asked again, taking a step closer to her.

Zero Two had to come up with a lie on the spot. Shit. "Oh, um, I didn't want any of the guys to see me. I guess I was afraid they'd make fun of me? I have kind of feminine hips and I'm kind of self conscious about it."

She was so stupid. That sounded exactly like the ugly lie it was. But, to her surprise, Hiro just nodded. "Oh, yeah I understand. Sorry to bother you. Do you want me to turn around while you change?"

Such a gentleman. She already knew girls from her village would be falling left and right for this guy. She wouldn't have been able to even get close to him in any other situation. "You... why would you..."

"Because I respect each and every one of my soldiers." Hiro said with a smile and turned around.

Zero Two kept her eyes trained on him the entire time she was changing. He didn't turn around. When she was finally dressed and had her feminine features out of sight she called out to him. "I'm dressed." she said.

Hiro turned around and offered her another smile. "Thank you." he said, walking forward and sitting down on the grass. Then he patted the spot next to him. "Wanna sit and talk with me? It'd be nice."

His cheeks were slightly flushed. Zero Two didn't know why. Regardless, she took up on his offer and sat next to him, pulling up her knees to her chest and hugging them. Hiro stared out into the water. "Y'know, you're the strongest soldier we have, I wouldn't be surprised if you climbed up the ranks quickly, especially based on what I've seen you do."

Zero Two smiled. "Thanks. But... all I really want to do is kill every single klax warrior and go home."

Hiro raised his eyebrows. "That's... why you're here?"

Zero Two nodded. "I hate them... every last one of them. They've stained this country. I want them gone."

This was the first time she'd ever expressed this desire of hers to anyone. She hated her brothers and sisters of the same ethnicity. Hated all of them. She never wanted to be a part of them. She wanted them gone. Part of the reason she came here was to do her part in getting rid of them permanently. The thrill of running a sword through one their chests would surely be the highlight of her life.

"I see. While I understand where you're coming from... they are still human like us."

Zero Two shook her head. "No... they're not. Not anymore. They gave that up when they hurt us."

Hiro sighed. "I see."

They were silent for a few beats. Zero Two slipped her legs from her grasp and laid them out flat. "Hiro?" she started. "Are you engaged?"

Of course he was. Why did she even ask? He was the perfect man, if a little naive.

Surprisingly, Hiro shook his head. "I'm not... actually, hat's something I've wanted to talk to you about."

Zero Two cocked her head. "Really?"

Hiro nodded. "I've been thinking... and... this might gross you out a little. But I've kind of grown a slight attraction to you."

Zero Two snapped up. Huh?! "Wait, what? We're both guys, how does that work?":

She was not going to mention how she really was a girl.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't really know. But... I'm not seeing gender as an obstacle here. Listen, I like you a lot. If, by some miracle, we both survive this war, we could run away together. Live in a little house, maybe near a pond like this one. No klax army, no disappointed society, we'd be... together." he said, stareing off into space. "Only if you would want to, at least."

Zero Two didn't know what to say to that. That sounded... perfect. Peaceful, incredibly. She wanted that more than anything. But...

"Hiro... I..." she said, looking down.

Then Hiro titled her head up and pressed a kiss to her nose. She flushed red at the action. "It's ok. I get it."

No, you don't.

Zero Two grabbed Hiro by the collar and pulled him onto her, kissing him chastly before separating from him. He looked dazed, and barely registered Zero Two's next words.

"There's something I have to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT PLOT TWIST. :0


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro finds out something that changes his entire view on Zero Two
> 
> Zero Two stays in the army and continues to fight.
> 
> Hachi needs their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch you thought.
> 
> She ain't gonna tell him about her gender :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"There's something a need to tell you."

Hiro raised an eyebrow as Zero Two reached up and parted her hair to reveal two little red horns. She could hear Strelitzia yelling at her through the silence that followed after. Hiro stared at her, then reached out and gently poked the tiny points. "Are these..." he trailed off.

"Yes. They're horns," she replied. "I am from Klax origins. My code number is 002."

Hiro looked almost... confused. He stood up. "But... you're not a spy-"

"What, of course not." she interrupted. "Just because I was born in their colony doesn't mean I have any kind of remorse for them. Like I said earlier, I hate every single one of them."

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. "Is... this all you're keeping from me?" he asked.

No. "Yeah... that's about it."

"Thank goodness." he laced Zero Two's fingers with his own. "I understand, you aren't going to be kicked out, don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

Zero Two offered him a small smile. "Thank you, Hiro."

Hiro traced her jaw with his fingertips and leaned in to kiss her once more. Did Zero Two feel bad for lying to him? A little. But she didn't want to end up dead before she got the chance to truly fight in the war against the Klax army.

Eventually, Hiro left er all alone. Zero Two waved to him as he stepped back towards the camp. Run away, huh? The idea seemed so foreign, but at the same time... Zero Two did want to spend her life with that boy. Because then she'd finally find peace. Maybe she'd finally tell him, and they could start a family.

She chuckled to herself. What a thought that was.

Strelitzia popped out of the bush, Ikuno in tow, marched up to Zero Two, crossed her arms, and opened her mouth to give her a lecture when Zero Two picked her up and nuzzled her to her cheek. "I know you're about to chew me out, but honestly I'm just feeling so happy right now and I'm so glad you're here with me."

The words died in Strelitzia's mouth. She huffed. "Whatever. You need your sleep anyways," she said and ordered Zero Two to head back to her tent.

Zero Two happily obliged. 

\--

Hiro walked into his tent, only to see Mitsuru sitting with an open scroll and a worried expression on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

Mitsuru handed him the scroll. Hiro stared at it with a blank expression.

_General Hiro, we need your help._

_We got ambushed, many are dead, you must bring the recruits to the village in the mountain pass._

_Please, you're our only hope now. Come quickly._

"Admiral Hachi needs our help. We need to go." Hiro closed the scroll and threw it to the side.

Mitsuru tried to convince him otherwise. "Those men are not ready for war! What if we come face-to-face with the Klax leader?! Then what?!"

"Then we'll fight him. Easy as that."

Mitsuru sputtered. "You're out of your mind."

Hiro glared at him. "Listen, we're the only hope they have right now. If the Klax can take down so many of Japan's men then we need to find a way to destroy them all. If they're not ready, they'll be ready by the time we get there."

He shoved a sword into Mitsuru's chest. "We leave at dawn. I'll make the announcement."

Mitsuru scowled. "You really don't understand the severity of the situation, do you?"

Hiro stopped in the tent doorway. He turned to face Mitsuru. "Of course I do, but I can't just ignore when many of our comrades are in trouble."

Silence. Then Mitsuru sighed. "Fine, wait for me."

Hiro smiled at him. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Just don't look to me when the trainees start complaining."

"Hahaha, yeah I'll keep that in mind."

\--

It was early when they all left. Zero Two was pulling one of the carts with practiced ease. She yawned, it was too early for this. Strelitzia and Ikuno were sleeping in the cart as they walked to the mountain pass.

All of a sudden she felt an arm around her neck. It was Zorome, who apparently was trying to lighten the mood. "So, Darling. Are you betrothed to anyone yet?" he snickered. "I'm sure the girls would be falling left and right for someone like you."

"Oh, uh." not really. She wasn't even sure if anyone really even liked her back home. "I'm not betrothed, exactly. And girls didn't really fall for me all that much."

"Ah, bullshit." Zorome teased.

Zero Two shoved him off of her and continued pulling the cart. "What about you? Oh wait, I forgot. The only girl that'd love you is your mother. That is if she even liked you to begin with."

Zorome put a hand to his chest in feign offense. Goro chuckled and smiled at Zero Two. "You never cease to entertain me, Darling."

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

Futoshi walked up next to Zorome. "But... do you guys think that if we come back, we'd be popular with the ladies at all?" he asked, kind of nervous.

"What do you mean?! Of course, we will!" Zorome scoffed. "Ladies love a man in armor!"

Zero Two just clicked her tongue and shook her head. She never found soldiers attractive. Other than Hiro of course.

"Besides, it's better to think we're fighting for more than just our country and honor, we're fighting for the ladies back home, making sure we stay alive for them." Zorome continued, flexing his non-existent muscles.

Zero Two rolled her eyes and sped up, only to reach the top of the hill to see Hiro and Mitsuru standing there, completely frozen. Zero Two rose an eyebrow, then reached the top and saw the carnage below.

The entire village was burned, dead bodies everywhere. The charred remains of buildings making the air smoky. The Klax flag was in the middle of it all, flapping proudly in the wind.

They were too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulan is gonna be on Disney+ soon and I'm scared. No music or Mushu??? Are you kidding me?!
> 
> Zero Two would be disappointed.


	8. Everyone Is Dead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest mood shift in all of Disney history...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else watch the Mulan Live action movie yet? I haven't seen it because... what's the point really? I already don't think it will be good but idk. Maybe it's great. Though I doubt it without Mushu or music.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Hiro ran over into the village. He looked around for survivors, some joined him. All Zero Two could do is stare in shock.

She saw on the ground next to her a little doll with black hair and a faded pink dress. She picked it up and dusted the snow off of it. Whatever girl had owned this probably lost it, and now she'll never get it back.

She heard someone faint and ran up to Hiro, who was staring at a field behind the village.

It was littered with the bodies of the soldiers before them. Hiro looked like he wanted to throw up. "Hachi... he... he's..."

Zero Two put a hand on his shoulder as Hiro began to cry. He fell to his knees and covered his mouth as he sobbed. The other soldiers were staring at him. Maybe it was unprofessional to be crying in front of soldiers, but Hiro really needed to. Zero Two hugged him tightly until he had composed himself. He drew his sword and placed it into the snow, then took off his helmet and placed it on the hilt, bowing to it. "Rest in peace, soldiers of Japan."

Zero Two walked up and placed the little fall sitting up against the sword and bowed as well. "Rest in peace," she mumbled.

Eyes red and swollen, Hiro turned to the rest of the soldiers. "We're the only ones left. We have to find the Klax warriors and eliminate them."

People looked at him like he was crazy, but Hiro was dead serious. He walked to Mitsuru and talked with him. Goro walked up to Zero Two. "Is he serious? Does he really think we can defeat the Klax army."

"Are you saying we can't?" Zero Two said.

Goro sputtered. Zero Two crossed her arms. "It's not a matter of if we can or cannot, we have to do therefor we will do it. Simple as that."

Zorome grumbled. "You have a pretty blunt way of looking at things..."

"Am I wrong?" Zero Two asked.

Futoshi shrugged. "I just... I think we've realized how serious this really is. We might die here, that's what war really is, isn't it?"

Zero Two blinked. Were they really serious? Did they not think it was any more than that? We're they all idiots? "No. War is the clash of two different sides over a disagreement over something. Sometimes there will be violence, but you'll die if you go to war, or if you don't. It doesn't matter if you come back alive. At least you'll die honorably if you fight for what you believe in, right?"

That gave the boys a different look on it. They looked at each other and nodded. Goro smiled. "We're with you, Darling. All the way," he said.

She mirrored the boy's smile. "Thank you."

"Men!" Hiro shouted. "We're leaving now! Prepare to head out!"

A few groaned, but most stayed quiet. For most people, it was sinking in that they could either be slaughtered or become heroes today.

\--

It was completely silent as Zero Two pulled the wagon carrying the canons. Of course, it would be silent if Strelitzia wasn't an idiot.

One of the canons went off. Zero Two turned around to see Strelitzia pointed at Ikuno, a guilty expression on her face. Hiro marched over to her. "What the hell was that?!" he shouted. "You just gave away our position!"

As if on cue a tremor coursed through the mountain. Everyone looked up at the wall of snow to see a single rider ontop. General Klax, all blue hair and cruel smile. He made a gesture and then more joined him. Hundreds, if not, thousands of Klax soldiers sat, waiting. Hiro blinked, taking a single step back.

Then they all started charging towards them.

"Oh fuck." Strelitzia muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scenes next chapter! So excited! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Zero Two = Mulan  
> Hiro = Shang  
> Ikuno = Cricket  
> Nana = Mom  
> Dr. Franxx = Dad  
> Strelitzia = Mushu  
> All other FRANXX = Guradians  
> Goro = Ling  
> Futoshi = Chien Po  
> Zorome = Lao  
> Mitsuru = A mix between Chi-Fu and simply Himself  
> Others to be added.


End file.
